The specific objectives are to determine if Indian Problem Drinkers who cooperate and accept some comprehensive treatment will show a higher rate of unemployment, less arrests, better family relationships, less absenteeism from training and work, and more acculturation. The treatment stressed in this proposal is to utilize a variety of approaches medical and non-medical. The services will provide a coordination of all the local agency resource and process for the effective intervention into the destructive drinking behavior of the Indian problem drinker.